Happy Birthday Cheeze
by Tainted Dust
Summary: When I was down, my friends are there to cheer me up. RIP Ryan Dunn


Happy Birthday Cheeze

Another year goes by. As I grew older, I begin to notice that I'm also shrinking…

WHAT THE HELL?

"What's with all the screaming about?" Febe shouted. I could tell that she was irritated that I interrupted her with something. "Febe calm down," Tora sighed. I raised my eye brows (if I can! .). She may not look like it but I can hear a hint of annoyance in her whispery voice. "_**What's with the shouting**_?" I glared with sadness with my eyes. I can tell that my yamis are shock with my looks. "_**I got a recent news online, a memory came by, and I have three two hour classes that I have a pile of homework stack on my desk waiting to be finish! And you have to shout 'What's with all the screaming about?'! Well, I tell you what**_," I twitched. I think I official scared my yami to death because normally Febe would talk crap (**Febe:** Hey! D) or Tora would say something, but nothing of them said or moved. "J-j-just calm d-d-down Cheeze," Febe shaked," I'm s-s-sorry if I-"Before she could finish, I cried.

"U-um, Cheeze?" Tora reached out her hand and I slapped away. "You know what? One of my favorite T.V. star from Jackass **Ryan Dunn** is _dead_!" "What?" they shouted. "Any I recalled a memory from P.E. when we check out physical test. Guess what? I shrunk three inches! Three inches short!" Febe snickered but Tora nudged her in the ribs. "And hardly anyone tell me (except my family) a Happy Birthday!" I cried so hard, my yami didn't know what to do. Sure I have bad times on my birthday, but this is probably the worst. "Cheeze it's okay?" Tora said, rubbing my back.

"B-but i-t-t-t's no-o-o-ot f-f-f-fair!" I cried. "I know my birthday history have a lot of people dying but I don't want Ryan Dunn to die! Especially on my birthday!" Febe snorted, but deep down she was hurt by the news of Ryan and Cheeze crying. "How did he die?" Febe asked. "It says that he die in a car accident. The vehicle was on fire and they only identify him by his tattoo! The last time he tweeted was a picture with his buds… I miss him!" With that, Tora led me to bed and I sobbed. Febe came over and rubbed my back. Before I know it, I fell asleep.

_Oh, what is that song?_ I thought. _It sounds… pretty. _CLUNG! DING! I nearly jumped off my bed as I heard footsteps shuffling. "Turn that off! She's going to know-" "Shut up! Don't you think I already know that?" "Quiet you tweb! You're going to wake her up!" "Wake her up? We _need_ her up!" I groan quietly. _Father once spoke of an angel… I dreamed that he appeared- _I checked my phone and got a text from my yami (can they do that? **Febe:** Of course we can!) "_Wake up, come and open the door of weirdness." _I stared at the text message and replied," _door of weirdness_?" "_Just come and you'll see…"_

I got up and stood there for how long? Then my phone started buzzing. "_Don't just stand there! Open the door!" "What door?" _I could imagine Febe slapping her forehead as Tora texted back. _"Check your closet."_ With that I went to my closet. It was like any other closet that a normal house would have, I guess. "What the heck?" My closet door wasn't, well, a door. It was shaped as a rose, and my god it is a rose! "_Do we have to text you step by step or what?" " Where the heck is the door knob?" _As I sent that text message, something appeared. A leaf popped out which I suppose would be the door handle. I opened it and something bright blinded my eyes. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHEEZE!"

I gasped as I observed the place. Everything was different, almost like Alice in Wonderland, but somehow different. It was a combination of my favorite anime buddy's entire world into one room. "W-wow," I said. I was speechless and Febe guided me to the table. "W-What?"

"Surprise aren't you?" Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas smiled," I knew you would love it!" Sitting at the longest table, Febe smirked as Tora giggled. "Since it's your birthday Cheeze, who do you want to sing for you?" I smiled, guess who I made them sing it? Blood, Julius, Febe, Bakura, Boogy Man, Saskue, Itachi, and Scrape.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cheeze, happy birthday to you~"_

"_And many more!"_

Everyone laughed. When I started serving the cake, I guess Nightmare push me into my cake and started a food fight from there. Afterward, Sally started helping me opening the gifts.

Here are the followings (since I'm still suffering from writer's block):

Heart no Kuni no Alice – a small music box that plays Sweet Dreams by Kanon Wakeshima. It's silver with a heart in the middle with some vein looking designed. Boris and the twins tell me that Blood and Julius are the one that picked out.

Yu-Gi-Oh! – a new deck of card since my brother flushed down into the toilet ;.;. The cards contains rare one, even what Yami, Bakura, and Marik are looking for! Joey tells me that Seto and the yami's were jealous by when they heard the news they decided to give it up.

The Nightmare before Christmas – a doll with awesome designed. It's very pale, has black hair, right eyes croseed out, left a black heart, some body parts are sew like Sally, and with a set of different clothers for the dolls.

The Corpse Bride – a beautiful dress. It's red fluffy dress with long sleeves (so I could act like a child), a matching hat and shoes. When I put it one, everyone was in awe. But when I put my glasses one with my hair down, it was too much that I had to take it off.

Naruto – some ninja supplies. I think I've collected a whole set of ninja weapons, but they told me that there's a lot more. Due to my obsession with sharp things and a habbit of cutting (**Febe:** *cough* emo girl *cough*) that Tora and Febe took it away from me.

I was happy, but then, everyone reminded me something. No matter what, when it comes to writing, you write memories. You can create stories that can be real no matter people say. So for that, Ryan is still alive. I know this may sound cheesy but when a person you love pass, you know they're always be in your heart. Needless to say, I was happy and everyone enjoy themselves.

When I check my mail, I receive countless of mail of Happy Birthday from my friends. Thank you to you all, especially my readers.

Ryan Dunn

June 11, 1977 – June 20, 2011

We Will Miss You


End file.
